As Time Passes
by Queen-of-Words
Summary: Even finding love can be hard for the immortal god, Hades. But maybe he has found someone to entertain him for a good amount of time...


As hard as it was to be the god of the dead, love seemed to be one of those "controversial" subjects that always had to be debated. It didn't come by as a surprise to Hades that he craved the attention of other women when his wife Persephone took her leave for the summer solstice. A god resembles a man in image but in need as well.

It was hard to find the perfect woman for a night or even a month if the goddess of love was willing, though Hades didn't exactly do much searching on his part. He waited for anyone to cross his line of vision and if they seemed fit then he would take his chances with her (or him, the god of the dead wasn't into much inequity).

It was in Paris when he found someone he might like. Hades spent most of his time in those exotic, remote, or famous countries. He felt he could find someone…_interesting_ there.

She was sitting on a bench put in the middle of a large open pavilion. She was alone, reading a book and ignoring the numerous numbers of tourists and annoying sounds that surrounded her.

It wasn't her beauty that caught his eye; she was more of a plain looking woman, light auburn hair pulled back into a purple barret with her bangs out on one side, soft brown eyes, and plain features look wise. Hades didn't know what it was exactly about her that lured him in, but he knew it was her he wanted.

Consciously, he walks towards her and sits on the far side of the bench. She glances at him and nods a hello. She goes back to her book and continues to read. It's silent for a while as Hades finds the right things to say. He glances at the cover of the book and smiles.  
>It was a black, leather bound book with the title <em>Greek and Roman Mythology; Original Origins <em>in golden letters.

"Are you interested in Greek Mythology?" Hades asks.

She looks up from her book and gives him a blank stare. Then, she smiles lightly and nods, "Yes. Very much."

"Any favorite in particular?"

She ponders this for a minute, "Hades." A small smile comes to her lips, "He's a very interesting god."

"Oh? How so?" A twinkle comes the god's eye.

"Oh…well he's somewhat of a solitaire god and I guess that sort of describes me in a way. Plus, it's wasn't fair of his brothers to stick him in the underworld while they get all the glam and glory for the seas and skies."

"So you like Hades because you pity him?" he said it like it was more of a statement. Hades was tired of being liked by the little amount of people who only liked him because of pity. It was hard enough to be feared and never loved.

She shakes her head, "No. He's my favorite god because he's like me. I can't relate to the other gods in anyway except for the fact that I had a big family growing up, too, and we almost always fought. Hades is breathtaking because he's the god of the dead and he doesn't have to do much to empress, at least that's what I figure."

Hades nods in approval. This mortal had taste.

"May I ask your name?" Hades asks.

"Lillian Beaudrie."

"A pleasure," Hades takes her hand, kissing it softly.

She pulls her hand away and cocks an eyebrow at him, "Quiet the gentleman. What about you? You wouldn't have a name as well?"

He smiles at her poor humor, "I have had the pleasure to be named after the god Hades, though sometimes it tends to be more of a curse than a pleasure."

A smile brightens Lillian's face, "Ironic that you would have the same name as my one favorite god."

Hades laughs, "Yes, irony. That may have something to do with it."

Suddenly, Lillian's jacket pocket began to ring. "Sorry," she says as she reaches into it and pulls out a flip phone. She un-flips it and speaks into the receiver.

"_Bonjour__?_" she spoke in fluent French. She held her other ear to block out the sound and nods, "_Je serai__là__bientôt,_" She says in an exasperating tone. With a sigh, she puts her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go." Lillian says. As she begins to get up, Hades grabs her wrist hastily. In surprise, Lillian turns to face him.

"When will I be able to meet you again?" he asks. A slight blush creeps across her face.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Same time."

"You wouldn't mind me coming to see you again?"

She smiles at him. "Not at all."


End file.
